Pokemon Heroes Shadow and Storm
by MistyDayz
Summary: Kai and Rai are two 15 year old boys who live in Unova. One day they find two young zorua on the beach. Are they just normal pokemon? Or will they lead their trainers to something they could never have imagined. Im not good at summarys, the story's better. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Beginning

This is my first fanfiction ever. i got the idea from N and Black/White/Touya/Touko/whatever you want to call them in Unova. I used the pokemon from other regions so i hope nobody

minds. Its a bit boring at first but it gets better. I hope you like it.

I do not own pokemon. (i dont know why people write that but I decided if everyone else does i probably shoud too.) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Heroes Shadow and Storm<strong>

_Ray_

I stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the Alomomola jump in and out of the water. I glanced up at the darkening sky. It would rain soon. I shivered and wrapped my jacket tighter around me. I sighed, thinking that I'd better go home as they'd be looking for me. I walked back down the cliff path and through the trees until I reached the house. It was three stories high, around one hundred years old with wooden steps leading to the door, and had ivy covering most of its white painted surfaces.

I walked up the steps and opened the door, barely getting three steps inside before a maid, who had obviously been waiting for me, turned to look at me. "Oh, there you are, Ray! Your mother has been looking for you!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. I knew it. "Thanks," I replied, climbing the staircase. My mother was standing on the landing talking to one of my teachers. A very irritated looking teacher to be exact. Oh no! I'd completely forgotten my maths class!

"Ray!" she exclaimed. "Your maths class was meant to start an hour ago!"

"Yeah, um...sorry, I forgot," I said meekly.

The teacher, Who was called Miss Brown by the way, frowned at me. I gulped. I knew what was coming next. "Ray! What on Earth am I going to do with you! You'd forget your head if it wasn't stuck to your shoulders! You have double maths tomorrow to make up for this!" She bellowed. "Yes miss. Sorry" I mumbled,looking at my sandels. I noticed I should probably get a new pair soon, as these were pretty much wreaked. Miss Brown stormed of down the hall, still fuming.

My mother sighed. "Come on, dinner's ready anyway."

"Okay," I replied, perking up (I was starving), and followed her down the stairs.

I sat near the head of the table next to Father. We were having duck. Ewww. I wondered why everyone else seemed to like it. I grudgingly ate the duck and dinner passed in relative silence. I was thankful that Mother hadn't mentioned my maths class and the fact that I was absent for it.

After dinner I went up to my room. It was empty except for a bed, a wardrobe and a bookcase. I walked across the room and leaned against the windowsill, watching the Pidove in the trees.

_Kai_

I lay on the grass looking up at the stars; Zorua lay next to me. I'd found him at the beach a few days ago. He was only a few days old, and he was starving so I knew something must have happened to his mother. I fed him and hid him in the hollow of an oak tree in the forest, to try and keep him safe from other pokemon and hidden from humans. I'd decided to keep him, even though I wasn't a trainer yet. Yet. I would be soon.

"Come on Zorua," I said, jumping up.

Zorua looked up at me and barked, wagging his tail happily. I walked back to the tree with Zorua at my heels. He crawled through a hole under the roots of the tree. I kneeled down and swung my bag off my shoulder, grabbing a packet of pokemon food and opening it. Zorua stuck his head out from under the tree and sniffed the air. I laughed. He looked adorable. I threw the bag of food to him and he grabbed it with his teeth, disappearing back inside. I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"See you!" I called over my shoulder. I heard a bark behind me and laughed again.

I ran home quickly. My mom would be worried if I stayed out too late. I sighed. She wasn't going to be very happy when she saw my jacket, as it as covered in mud. I opened the door quietly. Maybe I could sneak into the laundry room and dump thejacket in the dirty clothes basket without her seeing me.

She was sitting at the table reading a book. That was the end of that plan. "Hi Mom," I said, taking off my muddy runners and putting them outside near the wall. I'd clean them tomorrow. Who was going to steal a pair of muddy shoes anyway? They'd be fine outside.

"Hi Kai." She smiled as she looked up from her book, but her smile slipped a little as she spotted me and I could hear her sigh in exasperation. "Kai! You got your clothes covered in mud! Again!"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Go get something to eat and go to bed. I'll wash them for you tomorrow," she said with another sigh, this one of resignation.

"Thanks Mom!" I said happily, going over to the counterto make a sandwich. I sat down at the table to eat it.

Mom hadn't been able to cook dinner for a week now. The reason for this was that one day last week I ad gone roller skating. Not that this would have stopped mom from making dinner, but the thing is, I'm not very good at rollerskating. I had skated back from the forest at full speed, but upon reaching the door I realized I couldn't stop. Thankfully my mother had left the door open as it was such a nice day, and I went flying into the kitchen and bashed into a chair. The chair toppled over and skidded across the tiles only stopping after one of the legs had gone through the glass door of the oven. Not one of my greatest moments. Thankfully we were getting a new oven tomorrow, and of course, I was paying for it. I wasn't going to be rollerskating again anytime soon.

I got up, put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to bed.

_Ray_

The sun was shining outside my window when I woke up. The perfect day for a walk. I got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. "Hi Cook," I said cheerfully, grabbing an apple.

"Hello Ray! You're up early," he replied, putting a loaf of bread in the oven.

"Yeah, I'm going down to the beach. Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran through the back door and down the path. I know I said I was going for a walk but when I say walk, I mean run. It's way faster and less boring than walking. Everything was wet from the rain last night. I ran through the trees as puick as I could and slipped in the mud. I fell forwards, but grabbed a low branch of a nearby tree to stop myself from falling face down in the mud. I sighed in relief. On second thought, maybe walking wasn,t such a bad idea after all.

I walked carefully through the forest until I reached the beach. Okay, it was safe to run again, I decided. I ran towards the giant rocks that covered most of the east side of the beach. I climbed onto one and began to jump from rock to rock, heading for the path that led to the top of the cliff. I did this so often I could probably do it with my eyes closed.

I heard a low whine from somewhere nearby. I stopped and listened. It sounded like a young pokemon. Whatever it was whined again. I started to jump across the rocks again, towards the sound. I stopped. There was a small Zorua lying next to one of the rocks. I jumped down next to him and quickly scanned around for any other pokemon in case it's parents were nearby, but I didn't spot anything else. He was alone and he looked hungry. I picked him up carefully and he whined again. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him to keep him warm.

I was going to have to hide him somewhere. I couldn't leave him here and I definitely couldn't take him home. I cringed at the thought. If I wasn't allowed to have a Lillipup then I definitely couldn't have a Zorua.

I ran back through the rocks to the forest. I found the bush I used to play in when I was younger and climbed inside. There was a big space in the middle and it was dry and warm.

Zorua climbed out of the jacket and jumped onto the ground. He sat down and looked around curiously. I laughed. "Stay." I commanded, hoping he understood and if he did that he'd obey.

I crawled out and went in search of food, knowing he would be hungry. I just hoped no other pokemon would find him. I would have taken him with me but that would have made it more difficult to find food as I,d have to look after himat the same time. I walked through the woods, listening to the pidove cooing in the trees. In the distance I could hear a lillipup barking. I smiled. I loved how peaceful it was here.

Soon I spoted an apple tree, its's branches full of fruit. I started to climb it using the branchs to haul myself up. I crawled along one of the lower branches and reached out to grab an apple. It came off easily and I cheered. Suddenly I lost my balance and fell. I reached out and grabbed the branch, managing to stop myself from falling to the ground. I sighed in relief, again. I realized then that I spent a lot of time being saving myself by grabing branches and thanked god that there were such things as trees, otherwise I,d probably have way more bruises than I did now. I looked down and gulped, seeing how far away the ground was. I decided I really needed to work on my balance. I heard the flapping of wings and looked up. There was a pidove sitting on the branch, looking at me. It cooed softly. "hey Pidove." I whispered. It hopped closer to my hand. I realized with dread what it was going to do. "No." I pleaded. "Please don't Pidove. It started to peck at my fingers. I winced. It pecked them again. "Ow!" I shouted. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" I shreiked, losing my grip on the branch. I Fell through the air, flailing wildly, until I slammed into the ground.

I groaned. It felt like I'd broken every bone I had. I lay there in agony for a few minutes before forcing myself to my feet. I didn;t think I'd broken anything, dispite the pain. I looked at the apple. At least it wasn't bruised. I was instead. I walked slowly back to where Zorua was hidden, wincing every time I took a step. I crawled through and saw that he was curled up in a ball, his eyes closed. I smiled. He opened his eyes when he heard me, and sat up wagging his tail. He yawned sleepily. I chuckled. I put the apple down in front of him and he sniffed it before deciding it was safe and taking a bite. He began to wolf it down hungrily. when he was done he walked over and licked my hand gratefully.

I rubbed his head and he barked happily. I had a pokeball in my bag that one of the maids had given to me. She had told me one day that she hadn't been allowed have pokemon either and had run away to become a trainer. She told me that everyone should have a pokemon and that her swas her best friend. She told me that I could have the pokeball because it was unfair to stop me from having pokemon. I pulled it out and rolled it over to Zorua, who jumped on it and started to roll it around. I laughed at him. He looked hilarious. He pressed the button with his paw accidently and the pokeball opened. He disappeared inside it with a yelp and it snapped shut. I pressed the button to let him out. He looked up at me, confused. I hadn,t mean't to catch him, I'd only givin him the pokeball to play with.

I sighed, at least I'd get to keep him now. "Come on Zorua." I coaxed. Go back into the pokeball and I'll take you inside. He disappeared in a flash of light and I walked home for lunch.

I came outside to play with him every day. I decided to call him Shadow because of his fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter 1. I hope you liked. I just want to say that this chapter was replaced if anyone was confused.<strong>

**I want to thank my beta reader FantomoDrako because without her this story would be way worse than it is now. **

**I also want to thank 9807 and StarScreacher for putting my story on alert. It makes me so happy to know that someone actually wants to read my story. And please review because this is my first story ever and I want to know what everyone thinks of it. Thanks!**


	2. Shadow and Storm

**I hope you liked it. will be better. Please please please review! And just so you know Ash and Lucy are NOT Touya and Touko.**

**~Shadow and Storm**

_**Kai**_

I stood on the cliff with Zorua next to me and This chapter looked up at the purple clouds. There was going to be a storm. Zorua kept glancing up at the sky and growling, his fur bristling. I'd been wondering what to call him. "Hmmm" I muttered thoughtfully. " Oh of course!" I exclaimed loudly. Zorua jumped into the air with fright and barked at me crossly. "Sorry" I laughed. He relaxed a bit. I would call him Storm. It was perfect. I looked down at him. "How would you like to be called Storm?" He barked happily. "Okay then!" I said entusiasticly. A yellow flash lit up the sky, followed by the loud roll of thunder. Storm crouched low against the ground, ready to attack and barked loudly at the sky.I'd better take him inside. "Come on Storm." I called, walking back towards the house. My mother had gone to visit her friend so I could take Storm inside. I opened the door and Storm ran in.

The lights were already on, and my friend Lucy was sitting at the table. "Awwwwww! He's soooo adorable!"She squealed. Lucy had long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket and pink and white runners. She was my next-door neighbour. We had been friends since we were five. I was walking home from the shop one day (Not a very long distance as i could see it from my house.) when I saw her standing by a tree, trying to get her kite from one of the branches. I had climbed up the tree to get it for her. And we had been friends ever since. "Where did you find him?" She asked, getting off the chair and kneeling on the ground, petting Storm. "At the beach" I replied, closing the door and sitting cross legged beside her on the floor. "Did your mom say you could keep him?" "She doesn't know about him. You can't tell anyone." I told her seriously. "Why not?" She asked, surprised. "Because he's a zorua. They're extremly rare. Nobody has ever found one in this part of Unova. If anyone knew I had him they would take him away because I'm not even a trainer. "Oh" She muttered, biting her lip and looking down at Storm.

A knock on the door made me jump. Lucy looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Quick!" I hissed. "Take him up to my room and hide!" Before either of us could move the door flew open and my other best friend Ash walked in. Ash is tall, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. He was kind of calm, I guess, compared with Lucy anyway. He always said that he was called Ash because someday he would be as good as Ash Ketchum, the famous trainer from Kanto. Lucy and I met him one day by the sea when we were younger. He had just moved from Sinnoh. We played football together and after we all went to Lucy's house. "Cool! A zorua!" He exclaimed, shuting the door and sitting beside us. I sighed."Why do you guys bother knocking if you're just going to come in anyway. "I passed your mother on the way here and she said i could wait for you inside." Lucy said looking up at me, her ocean blue eyes innocent. I wasn't fooled. Lucy could be sweet when she wanted to be. "Where'd you get him?" Ash asked, ignoring me. I explained how I'd found him. "You can't tell anyone." I warned him. "Of course." He nodded solomnly. See what I mean about him being calm? "So what's his name Lucy asked suddenly. She had been sitting next to us stroking Storm's fur. She had been quiet, which was unusual for her. "Storm" I told her. "It's perfect!"She exclaimed. Ash nodded.

_**Ray**_

I lay in bed with Shadow curled up at my feet. I listened to the rain as it hit the roof. Shadow had started whining outside my window so I'd gone downstairs and brought him in, hiding him in my jacket. I'd had to go down for dinner (Duck again. Blee...) and then I had to learn maths. I didn't mind doing maths, actually I kind of liked it. Shadow crawled under the duvet and made his way up until he was lying next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. When I woke the rain had stopped. I could take Shadow for a walk on the beach. I dressed quickly and then I returned Shadow to his pokeball, as I would use the main door. I walked to the beach and let Shadow out. "Come on Shadow!" I called, running down the beach. I stopped suddenly. There was a boy standing on a rock looking out at the sea. He had longish black hair (It wasn't short but it wasn't long either) and blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleaved, black, pull-on shirt with a red t-shirt underneath. He had black pants and black sandals. By his feet was a zorua.

Shadow stopped beside me and looked up to see why I had stopped running. He barked and the boy and his zorua looked up in surprise. The boy stared at Shadow. Suddenly the zorua lept off the rock and ran towards Shadow. Shadow barked and wagged his tail and the two pokemon began to chase each other around the rocks. We stared at them in amazement. They looked like they'd known each other forever instead of just a few minutes. I looked at the boy. I did'nt see many kids around here. Actually, I only saw them on the other side of the island. They never came over here. I wondered why he was here. He was probably from the little village on the west of the island. Our house was one of the only houses on this side of the island.

I walked towards the boy and offered him my hand. "Im Ray." I told him. "Kai" He said, grinning as he shook my hand. "Why are you on this side of the beach?" I asked, giving in to my curiosity. "I was talking Storm for a walk. He likes the rocks." Kai explained. I grinned. "Storm's a cool name. Mine's called Shadow" "Shadow and Storm..." He mused. He grinned. "Sounds cool. We should train them together. Seeing as their both zorua's. "Yeah, that'd be cool. They look like their getting on great anyway."I replied. Shadow and Storm were standing by the sea, barking at the waves and and jumping over them. A big wave came and washed over them, totally soaking them. We both laughed. "Where did you get Shadow?" Kai asked, watching the two pokemon chase each other. "Here. Over by the rocks" I said, confused. Why did he want to know that? Thats where I found Storm." He said, looking surprised. "They must be brothers!" I realized. he nodded. "We defienetly have to train together then, it wouldn't be fair if they couldn't see each other anymore." I nodded.

"Do you want to battle?" Kai asked suddenly. "It would be good practise for them." "Um, okay. I replied hesitantly. I didn't know if Shadow knew how to battle. Actually, he probably didn't even know what a battle was. "Come on Storm!" Kai called, exited. Storm ran over and stood at his feet. I called Shadow and he walked over, looking at me curiosly. "We're going to battle." I explained. He put his head to the side, thinking, and then nodded and went to stand in front of me. Oh. obviosly he did know what a battle was. Well, that was good. Storm ran over and stood in front of him. Kai looked at me and I nodded. "Go!" He shouted. The two pokemon seemed to shimmer for a moment, and then instead of two zorua's standing in front of us there was a lillipup and a pidove. "Oh of course! Zorua have the ability illusion." I remembered. I had read it in a book before. "They must have seen lillipup and pidove and used their abillity to turn into them." Kai looked surprised but nodded. "Go Storm!" He instructed. The pidove flew into the air. "Shadow Tackle!" I shouted. Shadow ran forward and jumped into the air, knocking the pidove to the ground. It shimmered and then changed back into zorua. "Storm, counter with tackle!" Storm ran at the Lillipup. He tried to dodge but was too slow. He changed back into zorua. "Leer!" I ordered. Shadow glared at Storm and bared his teeth and the zorua backed away. "Tackle" Kai shouted. Storm began to run at Shadow. "Dodge, then attack." Shadow jumped out of the way and turned around. Instead of running at the pokemon like I thought he would do, pink waves surrounded him and then hit Storm. Storm fell to the ground. I was amazed. Shadow knew extrasensory. He barked proudly and walked over to me, his head held high. I laughed and picked him up, ruffling his fur. I looked up and Kai had Storm in his arms and was spraying a potion on him. He looked up at me and smiled. "That was a great battle. I can't believe Shadow can use extrasensory. Storm should be able to aswell, seeing as their brothers. "I know I can't believe it either, I didn't think Shadow even knew what a battle was."

Kai laughed. "are you going to become a trainer?" He asked. " I dunno. Maybe." I mumbled doubtfully. I'd always wanted to become a trainer but my father would never let me. He wanted me to take over his company. He made computers. Zzzzzzz. boring. He wouldn't even let me get a pokemon. Whenever I asked for one when I was younger he would get angry and nag about how dangerous pokemon were and how they'd ruin the house and blah blah blah blah. "Are you?" I asked, changing the subject. "Definetly. Im getting a pokemon from proffessor Juniper in 2 weeks." "Proffesor Juniper?" I asked in disbelief.

Proffessor Juniper was the pokemon proffessor from Nuvema Town. She came to every town in Unova once a year to give pokemon and trainer licences to anyone who was fifteen and wanted to become a pokemon trainer. I'd read about her in a few of my books and had always wanted to meet her. She hadn't come here in years. "Yeah, she's coming here after she goes to Nuvema town." Kai replied. Laughing at my expression. Which I guess was totally shocked. Nuvema town was east of our island. It was a small town with only two streets. I nodded. Kai looked at his watch. "I'd better go." He said reluctantly. "Dinner will be ready soon." "Yeah me too." I replied. Noticing how dark it was. "Do you want to train tomorrow?" He asked. "Sure." I said beaming. It would be awesome to have a friend. I was usually alone. And bored. "Okay, see you at about one then." He said as he walked away with Storm in his arms. "Okay!" I called.

_**Kai**_

I walked back through the forest with Storm in myy arms. Ray was kind of strange but he seemed nice. He had long white hail tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, a white jacket, white three quarter lenth pants and sandals. There was something odd about him but I couldn't figure out what. I walked through the of the trees and into the village. Well, it wasn't really a village. There were six houses, a shop and the stream that ran at the edge of the clearing.

Lucy, Ash and I were the only kids in the village so there was no school. We used to go to each others houses and our mothers would take turns teaching us. In Unova you finish school at fifteen. A few weeks ago our mothers had decided that we could have a few weeks off before we became trainers. I stopped at the shop on the way home to get a pokeball for Storm. I left him behind a bush while I went inside. I walked up to the lady at the counter. "Hello Kai" She said cheerfully. "What can I get you today?" I'd like a pokeball please." I told her. She nodded and went to get one from the shelf. "You'll need plenty of these when you start your journey." She laughed. I smiled, taking the pokeball and offering her the money. She shook her head. "Keep your money for your journey. You'll need it for potions and stuff like that." "Thank you." I said gratefully as I left the shop.

I walked over to Storm and showed him the pokeball. He looked up at me, confused. "This is a pokeball, trainers keep pokemon in them." I explained. "In a few weeks Im going to be a trainer and if you'd like to come with me i'll have to keep you in one of these. He touched the button on the pokeball with his nose and dissapeared in a flash of light. The pokeball clicked shut. I put it in my pocket and walked home.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, Im a slow typer. I've already written the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to add it soon. I hope it will be moreinteresting. Anyway please review! I hope you liked it! I fixed the problemwith the lines! Yay! Sorry bout that guys, my stupid microsoft word shut down so I had to move all of my documents and they got messed up. Anyway It's fixed now! :D**


	3. A taste of victory

** A taste of Victory**

"Hello Kai" Mom said as I walked in the door. "Did you have fun at the beach?" She looked up from the book she was reading. Again. She had found it in the attic a few days ago and had been reading it every chance she got. She said it had been one of her favourite books before she lost it. "Yeah it was great." I replied. Hanging up my coat. At least I hadn't gotten it covered in mud again. She raised an eyebrow. The beach was never 'great' . "Great?" She repeated. I shrugged. "Yeah, I saw a really cool Alomomola." I lied. "Dinner will be ready in a while" she said, dropping the subject and going back to her book.

I stayed where I was. I wanted to hang out with the others for a while as I wouldn't be seeing them that often soon. We usually went everywhere together but lately we'd been too busy to hang out much. Well the others had. I'd just gone for walks with Storm and stuff like that. But that was fun too. Mom looked up from her book. "Yes?" she asked, wondering why I was still standing there. "Mom, can I ask Ash and Lucy if they want to come over? I haven't seen them in ages" She smiled. "Sure, that's a great idea. Tell them they can stay for dinner if they want." I really loved my mom.

"Thanks mom." I called over my shoulder, already at the phone. I picked it up and dialed Ash's number. I taped my fingers on the counter impaitently, waiting for him to pick up the phone. There was a click at the other end of the line. "Hello?" Ash asked, through the phone. "Hey Ash, do you want to come over? I'm gonna call Lucy in a minute and ask if she want's to come as well." "Oh hey Kai. Yeah sure, I haven't seen you in ages! Lucy's over at my house, we just got back from a football match. We'll be over in a minute, okay?" "Yeah sure. My mom says you can stay for dinner if you want, we got a new oven." I replied. Ash laughed. "Sure, see you in a minute." There was a beeping sound as he hung up. I heard a knock on the door as I was putting down the phone. I frowned. They couldn't be here already, could they? I knew Lucy was fast but not that fast!

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yay mario kart!" Lucy shouted, bouncing into the room as soon as the door was open. I raised my eyebrows at Ash. "sahe had a lot of sugar."He explained, following her in. I closed the door behind him. "How did you get here so fast?" "I was on the phone on the way here. We left my house as soon as you invited us over." He grinned. I sighed. I'd forgotten he had a mobile. "Come on let's go to my room then." "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." My mom called after us as we headed towards the stairs. "Thanks !" Ash and Lucy called at hte same time and then laughed.

"Mario Kart then?" I asked, knowing it was impossible to win an argument with Lucy and that it would be pointless to even try. Ash nodded. "Yay!" Lucy squealed as she ran up the stairs, followed by Ash and me. Ash sighed. "You'd think she'd be exausted after playing football all day but no, she's still as energetic as ever." I laughed. "Come on, we'dbetter hurry up before she jumps out of the window with exitement or something.

We were both laughing as we reached the landing and pushed open the door to my room. Lucy was sitting on the bed waiting for us. She would be sitting on the couch if I had one, but I don't obviously and we'd broken the computer chair by spinning around on it. So really the only place to sit was the bed."What's so funny?" She sounded suspicious. "Nothing" we said at the same time and started laughing agai

When we were finally able to stop laughing, Ash went to sit next to Lucy while I searched for the game disc and turned on the wii. I grabbed the remotes and went to sit on the bed. "I'm playing you first Kai and Lucy plays the winner." Asn declared, taking a remote from me.

half an hour later Ash and I were lying on the bed watching Lucy jump up and down shouting "I am the champion!" I wondered where all of her energy came from."Kids, Dinners ready." My mom called from downstairs. "Brilliant, I'm starving. Lucy shouted, already running down the stairs. I sighed, and got up to go downstairs followed by Ash.

After a dinner of fish and chips Ash and Lucy went home. I stayed up to watch television for a while and then went to bed.

I woke up and the sun was shining through the curtains. Weren't curtains supposed to keep light out? I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over my head. I heard a rattling sound coming from somewhere next to me. I sat up reluctantly. I'd better see what it was. I heard it again. The drawers by my bed rattled. The top drawer opened a crack and a beam of light seemed to spill out onto the floor, before becoming Shadow. He sat down and barked at me, looking pleased with himself. I'd forgotten that I'd brought him home.

"Shhhhhh, my mom will hear you" I whispered but I couldn't help smiling. He nodded his head seriously. I stared at him, startled. "You understand what I'm saying?" He nodded again, this time proudly. Woah. I know I'd been talking to him, but it was like you'd talk to a dog or a baby. I didn't think he actually understood. Weird.

I shrugged off the feeling and looked at the alarm clock on the chest of drawers. It was read eight a.m. Another hour of sleep couldn't hurt. I lay back down and closed my eyes. "Im gonna sleep." I mumbled. I heard the soft sound of paws on the carpet and then a thump as Shadow jumped onto the bed, and curled into a ball by my feet.

A sharp bark from downstairs woke me. I sat up, alarmed. the smell of sausages wafted up the stairs and into my room. I looked at the clock. It was half past ten. "Oh no." I groaned, jumping out of bed. I ran through the now open door, now remembering that I'd forgotten to close it to stop Shadow from leaving the room, and ran downstairs. I tripped over the last step and grabbed the banister to steady myself. I looked up slowly, dreading what I was awith Shadow bout to see.

Shadow was sitting by my mother's feet with a sausage in his mouth, his tail wagging happily. Uh oh. "Good morning Kai." My mom said, crossing her arms. "Good morning." I mumbled meekly, sinking into one of the chairs by the kitchen table. This was not good. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" "I found him at the beach." I admitted. "He was starving and his mother wasn't there and" My mom put up her hand to make me shut up. "Kai, you talk way too fast." She said disapprovingly. Slow down.

I explained how I had found him, slowly. Well, slower than I had before anyway. When I had finished she nodded thoughtfully. "Mmmm"she hummed. "Well, I suppose you can keep him. But. You must look after him yourself. And clean up after him. I'm not going to do it for you. Just tell me next time _before_ you bring a wild Pokémon into the house. She smiled. Did I mention I love my mom? "Oh my God, thank you!" I shouted, jumping up and hugging her. "I promise I'll look after him!" "Alright, alright." She laughed. Shadow barked happily. "Mom turned back to the oven. "There's some pokémon food in the press over the sink that you can give him later but he's fine for this morning. He's eaten at least ten sausages." She smiled, handing me a plate of sausages. "Eat your breakfast and then you can take him for a walk.

I sat down and ate my breakfast, sneaking sausages to Shadow under the table just in case he was still hungry. Then I shrugged on my coat and started towards the beach with Shadow by my heals.

* * *

><p><em>Ray<em>

I sighed. Finally. I thought I'd never finish that essay on the history of Opelucid. It turns out it has _a lot _of history. I'd found that out the hard way. I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. Ahhh. Peace. _Beep beep. _I groaned and looked at my watch. Five thirty. Time to go train with Kai.

Kai and I had trained together for the last few weeks, and both of our pokémon had gotten a lot stronger. I discovered that, other than our love of pokemon and adventure, We had nothing at all in common. Kai was cool, calm and confident. I was clumsy, forgetful and had an awful habit of getting myself into trouble.

Although we were nothing alike, Kai and I had become great friends. Every day after training, we would sit on the rocks while our pokémon played, and talk. He told me about his house in the village, his mother and his best friends Ash and Lucy. I in return told him about my house in the forest, my teachers, the staff I was friends with and my mother and father.

I sighed and got up. I was exhausted. I had spent the morning in the kitchen helping Cook and had then helped the gardener to trim the hedges until lunch, and had spent the last few hours studying.

I decided I'd grab a coffee on the way out. I eased the door open quietly, as the doors around here had a tendancy to squeak. I sprinted down the hall on tip toe, trying to be as fast and quiet as possible. I will admit, I really didn't need to sprint but walking bored me half to death. I reached the kitchen door and pushed it open quietly and sprinted in. Luckily the kettle was just boiling. "hey Cook." I greeted the cook as he walked in. "Ah, Hello Ray! Where are you off to so late hmmm?" He reached up into the press and took out the coffee jar. "Just going for a walk." I bent down and grapped two cups from the press. I put them up on the counter and turned around and opened the fridge. "Pour me a cup too will you? Funny coincidence seeing as I was just about to make one myself" I rumaged around in the fridge looking for the milk. "Great minds think alike eh?" He said taking the milk from my hands and pouring some into the coffee. I grinned. "Yep" I took a cup from the countertop and walked towards the door. Yes, walked. I'm not stupid enough to run with a hot cup in my hands. "Thanks Cook. See ya later." I called over my shoulder, walking down the garden path. "Have fun." he called back and closed the door.

I took a gulp from my coffee and sighed. I was feeling more awake already. I strolled along the path through the trees. The sun was just setting, bathing everything in a golden glow. A slight breeze rustled the leaves and lifted a few strands of my hair, making them appear silver in the light. I smiled, content.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Storm's pokéball. I released him onto the path. ahe looked around and wagged his tail, happy to be out in the forest. He nudged my leg fondly with his nose. I bent down and scratched his head. "Come on Storm, let's go see Kai and Shadow." I said softly. Storm barked happily at the mention of our friend's names, and began to trot down the path. I laughed quietly and followed him down the cliff path.

Kai

I was leaning against a rock when I saw Ray and Storm coming down the cliff path. I blinked. I couldn't believe it. Ray. Was. Walking. I smirked. Ray looked like he he'd just crawled out of bed. He was dragging his feet and had a cup of of coffee clutched in his hands. "Hey." I called. Ray looked from his coffee and expression brightened. He trudged accross the sand and came to lean next to me against the rock. He sighed and clossed his eyes. "Hi" he mumbled sleepily. Storm had ran accross the sand to Shadow and they were now snapping at each other playfully.

"So?" I asked. "Hmmm?" Why were you _walking_? He sighed. "It's been a long day." "I don't suppose you remember what day tomorrow is then?" "Wha?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee. I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Sometimes Ray you worry me." "Yeah?" He asked, mildly interested. "Yeah." I sighed again. "Professor Juniper's coming tomorrow." I broke it to him. "What!" That woke him up. "But but... You said that was next week!" "I said that _last_ week Ray." I sweat dropped. "Oh no! I need to go pack!"He panicked. That did it. I burst out laughing. Ray looked at me and his lips twitched. Then he started laughing too. We laughed until we were doubled over and out of breath, then we straightened up and grinned at each other. "Come on, we'll train for a while and then you can go pack." "Alright." He agreed.

Our battle started out the same as usual. We called our pokémon and they came to stand in front of us, detirmined to beat each other as usual. WE shouted "Go!" together and Shadow and Storm ran at each other. I blinked. The air around them seemed to be _changing colour_! Shadow seemed to be glowing black and Storm seemed to be glowing pink! The colours spread out around the pokémon and then made contact with each other. There was an explosion of light and I closed my eyes, temporarily blinded. After a minute I opened my eyes warily. I saw Ray doing the same. We stared at each other. "Woah." I mouthed. "That was dark pulse that Shadow used, and the move Storm used is called extrasensory." Ray said, his voice barely above a whisper. My eyes widened. Those moves were ultra rare for Zorua! Some people dedicated their entire lives to finding Zorua who could use them.

I looked around and spotted Shadow lying against a boulder. "Shadow!" I called, running over to him. Shadow looked up at me and wagged his tail weakly. I bent down and picked him up, stroking his fur softly. "Return." I murmured, returning him to his pokéball. I looked over and saw Ray doing the same. I walked over to him. "I'd better go pack." He said shakily, running a hand through his hair. I nodded. Come to the village at eight. "I'll be waiting." "Right." He turned and began to walk up the path.


	4. And the journey begins!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know It's a miracle! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this, and I want to thank salvage1 as well for putting this on favourite and for the awesome review! ( Sorry about the lines by the way, it keeps breaking up my paragraphs.)** **By the way I will be deleting the note tomorrow hopefully and I don't want to confuse anyone. THANK**** YOU! This is an early birthday present for Shadow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Anyway, On to the story!**

**And the journey begins!**

_Ray_

"Again! Push!" Storm threw himself against the suitcase. It moved about an inch. A cooling breeze blew through the forest rustling the leaves. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "Again! Push! I tugged on the handle while Storm slammed into the suitcase again. It refused to budge. Storm flopped down on the grass by the path, exhausted and frustrated. I dropped the suitcase and came to sit down beside him under the shelter of the trees. Storm put his head on my lap and sighed. I stroked his head reassuringly. "It's okay. We're only a few minute's from the village. Kai and Shadow will come looking for us eventually." I told him, but he still looked worried.

A huge dark shadow swept past overhead blocking out the sun's rays. A deafening roar split the air, and I covered my ears with my hands. Storm whimpered and pressed his ears flat against his skull. A tremor shook the ground as the creature landed in front of us. My heart was hammering against my ribs. I closed my eyes, waiting. A few seconds passed. I opened my eyes slowly. A great blue, purple dragon with three heads was peering down at us curiously. A hydreigon, I realised. "Uh,hi."I said, hoping to distract it so that it wouldn't eat me. "Hello" It replied. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I Shouted, turning to run. "Wait!" I turned back around cautiously. There was a boy standing beside the Hydreigeon. He was tall, with brown eyes and had a red baseball cap jammed down over his bushy brown hair. The boy was currently in stitches from laughing, actually. By then I had recovered enough to raise an eyebrow at him. "Sorry!" He gasped, "But haha the look on your hahaha face was so haha funny!" And he collapsed into another fit of laughter.

"Hmph." I huffed, flopping down on the grass, crossing my arms over my chest trying to hold onto my last shred of dignity. Eventually the boy sat up and wiped a hand across his forehead. "Whew, that was funny." He sighed. He looked up at me. "Sorry. I'm Touya by the way." I sighed. "Ray." I told him. "I know." He grinned. "Huh?" "The professor sent me to get you. You're late by the way." "I know. You really helped with that by the way." His eyes widened. "O.M.G. Your right! C'mon lets go!" He jumped up. "Jazzy, grab the bag! He shouted to the dragon. "C'mon!" He yelled, racing down the path, waving his arms wildly. What the hell? What a weird guy. I thought, before racing after him, Storm at my heels.

I ran after Touya into a seemingly random house in the village, where we collapsed on the ground panting. There was a loud thud as the Hydreigeon stomped in,followed by Storm who jumped into my arms and began licking my face. Obviously he had enjoyed the run. "Argh, get off." I said pushing him back gently, laughing. He barked. "Ray, Where in Arceus' name have you been!" Kai grabbed my hand and pulled me up."Uh, I scratched my head. "My uh bag was uh too heavy." I mumbled. Kai eyed the suitcase in the purple pokemon's claws. "That" He stated, "Is not a bag. It is a _suitcase._" "Umm I was making sure I was prepared." Kai groaned.

It was then I realised there were others in the room. There was a middle aged woman watching us. She had blue eyes and jet black hair which was pulled back into a bun, a few loose strands framing her face. There was also a boy who looked shockingly like Touya, and a girl about our age with long bushy brown hair falling over her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. And there was...There was... I gulped. Dear Arceus, it was professor Juniper! "Umm, I'm sorry I'm late." I said to everyone, turning tomato red. "I'm Ray, by the way." Professor Juniper laughed light heartedly, surprising me. "It's alright. You're here now and that's all that matters." She reached out and shook my hand. "I'm professor Juniper, nice to meet you." Uh, you too." I said feeling the red creeping up my face again. She chuckled and released my hand.

"And I'm Mrs Thorn", the other woman said kindly, shaking my hand. She must be Kai's mother! I realised. Wow, they looked so alike! "Nice to meet you." I said smiling "I'm Ash" the boy said nodding to me. I nodded back. "I'm Lucy!" the girl exclaimed, bouncing towards me and wrapping me in a hug. "Uhh" I was sure my face must look like a neon light. "We've heard soooo much about you" She gushed. "And Storm's sooooo cute!" She squealed, letting go of me and kneeling on the ground to pet Storm. "Umm thanks?" I said, unsure of how to answer. Everyone chuckled.

Then I noticed Kai attacking my suitcase, Shadow helping. "Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise and anger. "What are you _doing_?" I pounced on him. "C'mon, you can't take everything!" He exclaimed as we rolled around on the floor. "Why _not_?" "Because we're not dragging _that_ everywhere with us!" "Ahem" We both looked up. Kai's mom was standing over us holding a green backpack. We sat up and she handed it to me. "Uh, thanks." I said, smiling nervously. Within a few minutes I had my bag packed, sadly with only a third of my stuff. Sigh. A few minutes later, Ash, Lucy, Kai, and me were standing opposite professor Juniper at the Thorn's kitchen table where Touya had put a briefcase.

Professor Juniper looked at us all seriously. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." She frowned. "I only have three pokemon." I looked at my feet. She hadn't known I was coming. "It's okay." I said, looking up. "I don't need one, I've got Storm. If I can get a licence then I'm happy." I said shyly. Storm barked from his place under the table and pressed his head against my leg. My face softened and I reached down to rub his head. Professor Juniper nodded. "Thank you Ray, that's very kind"she said softly. I blushed.

"Alright then, Kai why don't you go first?" She suggested. Kai looked at Ash and Lucy. "Is that okay with you guys?" "Absolutely" Ash said, nodding. "Of coarse" Lucy flashed him a grin. Kai nodded. Taking a deep breath, he opened the briefcase. Inside were three pokeballs, each with a label over it that had the pokemon's name on it. Kai reached out and took the one labeled Snivy. He pressed the button. There was a flash of light and a green snake like pokemon with a leaf on its tail burst from the pokeball. "Sniiiiivy" It announced proudly and looked up at Kai. Kai knelt down next to it. "Hey little guy" He murmured softly, holding out a hand. Snivy looked pleased and placed his hand into Kai's. I heard Lucy giggle. "Sni?" The pokemon asked, looking up at Kai. "He smiled. "I'm your new trainer" He told him. Snivy smirked and hopped up onto Kai's shoulder, coiling around his neck. Kai gasped in surprise and fell backwards landing on the kitchen floor. I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. The expression on his face was priceless.

After the other's had gotten their pokemon, Lucy had chosen an Oshawatt and nicknamed her Crystal, and Ash had gotten a Tepig, the professor had given us our licences. Now I was standing by the door smiling as I watched Kai hug his mother goodbye. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the professor. She laughed. I blushed. Again. She held out a pokeball to me. "Huh?" I asked. She smiled. "I found this in my coat pocket. I'd forgotten I'd brought him. Open it." Feeling more and more confused, I took the pokeball carefully and opened it. After the flash I saw a little orange lizard-like pokemon standing in front of me. "Char?" It asked. I gaped. My only thought was _awwwwwwwwwwww!_ I fell to my knees in front of it. It put it's head to one side and blinked at me. Professor Juniper laughed. "This is Charmander. My colleague sent him over from Hoenn. He's really timid, which is why he wasn't given out as a starter pokemon. I was wondering if you'd like to keep him?" Charmander was now sniffing my hand. I looked up at her, my mouth hanging open in shock. "Really? Could I?" She smiled. "Of coarse. He seems to like you." Do you thiahhhhhhhhhhhh! Charmander had bitten down on my hand, his sharp teeth digging into my skin.

Kai

I watched with amusement as Ray hopped around the kitchen yelling as an orange lizards clamped his jaws down on his hand. "Kai! Helpppppppppp meeeeeeeeeee!" I sighed and walked over calmly to rescue him. I grabbed the Charmander and tugged at him. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww" Ray yelped. "Hold still!" I ordered him tugging at the little pokemon again. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

A few minutes later the six of us (everyone except for me mom) were walking down the forest path. Charmander had been safely returned to his pokeball and my mom had bandaged Ray's hand, although he was still whimpering and held it nursed against his chest. Shadow and Storm were racing ahead of us, snapping at poor Jasmine's tail. The hydreigeon by the way. Ray whimpered again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, trudging along the path. "You are _such_ a drama queen. I told him. "Hey! Am not!" He protested. "My hand really hurts!" I sighed again. "Whatever" "Hmph" He sulked. "Lucy giggled, bouncing up to walk next to me. "You two are so funny together." She laughed. "Oh yeah?" I asked, interested. "How so?" Ray questioned. She shrugged. "You just are. you argue a lot. In a nice way." "a nice way?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, you always insult each other, but you never actually mean it. You make everyone laugh." "Hmmm" Ray said thoughtfully. "I never noticed." I shrugged. "Look! There's the boat!" Ash exclaimed running up to us from where he had been walking with Touya. I grinned. His eyes were shinning. Ash hardly ever got excited, and if he did he never showed it. "Race you!" I shouted, running for the boat.

Soon we were all clambering into the boat, joking and laughing. As soon as we were all sitting down, the driver started the engine and we were speeding across the water. I was feeling both excited and apprehensive. I hoped no one noticed. Lucy would tease me the whole way to Nuvema. I couldn't help it though. I'd never left the island before. I glanced back once more. _Goodbye_ I thought sadly, before joining the others where they were standing by the rail.

After a while we could see Unova rising up before us. I couldn't believe how big it was! Our island seemed insignificant in comparison. after maybe twenty minutes the boat was docking in Nuvema. We all clambered off as quick as we could, and the sound of laughter and barking filled the early morning air. Nuvema was a town not much bigger than our own, and soon enough we were standing at the start of route 1. Ash and Lucy were going together, and Ray and I were, as it would be cruel to separate the Zorua brothers. We waved goodbye to Touya and the professor, and then Lucy ran down the path, Ash running as fast as possible to keep up with her.

I laughed. "Lucy is always so hyper." I said to myself. "Really? She's always like that?" Ray asked. "Wow that must be so tiring. She should cut down on the sugar." I chuckled. "We've told her that a million times. She never listens." Ray laughed too. "Come on then! Let's go!" Ray announced. Running into the tall grass. Shadow and storm followed, yapping loudly. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, racing after them.

When we reached Nuvema, we decided to heal our pokemon before looking around as they were pretty tired. I took the pokeballs from nurse joy and thanked her, before turning to ray. "You wanna go look around?" I asked. He nodded. "I've heard there's a great view from the balcony just behind here, we should go see it." "K, Lunch first though." I said firmly. Ray's stomach rumbled. We both laughed. We sat at a table with our sandwiches, Shadow and Storm beside us. I released Snivy from his pokeball and he climbed up onto my lap. He reached out a paw and tore off a piece of my sandwich, popping it into his mouth. I chuckled. I glanced at Ray and noticed he was frowning.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. He looked up, surprised. "I was just thinking, I can't let Charmander out of his pokeball." Snivy hissed, hearing Charmander's name. The lizard pokemon at bit down on his tail on the way here, and I'd had to pull him off, which wasn't easy. I laughed softly, stroking his head. He relaxed. "Well I'm finished eating, so if your ready to go, you can release him outside." I suggested. "But he'll attack someone!" Ray protested. I shrugged. He's going to have to learn to behave sometime. he won't if you don't give him a chance." "I suppose." He smirked. I eyed him suspiciously. "What?" "That is possibly the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say. I'm proud." "Are you suggesting I'm not always intelligent?" I crossed my arms, pretending to look offended. He laughed. Unless your talking about pokemon battles, your sentences aren't usually more than six words long." "So?" I retorted. I knew he was right. "He laughed again, standing up. "Come on, let's go."

We left the building, the pokemon racing ahead of us. I turned to Ray. "Come on, let's go see if the view is as good as they say it is." He smiled. "Let's." Suddenly he took off at a run down the street. "Hey!" I yelled, Running after him. He stopped at the top of a set of steps, leaning against the railing in front of him. "What was that about?" I complained coming to stand next to him. He grinned slyly. "I don'tlike walking." I thumped him on the shoulder and turned to look at the view. It really was amazing. The forest stretched for miles. I couldn't wait to explore it. I turned to Ray, who was sulking and rubbing his arm. I chose to ignore this. "Let out Charmander." I commanded. " He sighed and pulled out the pokeball. "Fine." He clicked the button."

**Well that's it! The stupid thing won't let me write anymore or it would have been longer. Sigh. Thanks for waiting guys. Enjoy!**


	5. Adoption

No, this is not an update. I'm sorry. Really. I hate these too. BUT! I feared if I didn't put this up my story would be sitting here alone and unloved forever. How tragic. Basically, this is a note to say that **THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.** I really have no muse for it anymore but I don't think it deserves to be completely abandoned either. So first in, first served ne? please take it off my hands someone. T_T Warning: I have no plot written whatsoever. /o/


End file.
